1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus including an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, and particularly relates to an air bag inflator for inflating an air bag to restrain a vehicle occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to protect a vehicle occupant by an air bag that is inflated in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration, such as occurs in a vehicle collision. The air bag restrains movement of the vehicle occupant during the collision. The air bag is inflated by inflation fluid from an air bag inflator. The inflation fluid from the inflator may be directed by a diffuser into the air bag to inflate the air bag. The diffuser may be a portion of the inflator or may be an element separate from the inflator.